Unforgettable
by XFireVixenX
Summary: Anna has left Yoh, Leaving him alone without a care in the world, where as a new love starts to spring. But is it to late to save what little hope Yoh had left in the world. RXH Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Feelings

Disclamier: I have to say that I do NOT own Shaman King.. but I really wish that I did..

so here is my first fanfic.. I hope it's not too bad. it's a working process.. more will come to what happens

I also do not own sony PSP or any consoles that may appear during this story.

many thanks to my friends who helped me a lot with this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had been restless, tossing and turning all night was not what he thought of as a good night. Slowly sitting up from his bed, he looked the half closed curtains and sighed, glancing at the empty space beside him. What was he meant to do, he had done everything he thought was right. But she was just pretending.. And the pieces didn't fit anymore. Slowly the boy pulled himself out his pit. The others when downstairs waiting for him, it had been a week. And still he hid all the bruises and damage that the man had given him that night, she had left. Pulling on his white shirt, and a pair of green trousers, and sliding on his orange headphones, he made his way downstairs trying to divert his gaze from the cold eyes that lay upon him. Biting his lower lip and holding back what little tears he had left, he put on his fake smile and started to make breakfast.

Jeanne turned to the others and took in a deep breath before making her way over to the younger Asakura. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and gave him a warm smile

_"Yoh, How are you feeling today"_

He kept his gaze upon the water that boiled from the kettle, trying to hold his pain that Jeanne had now caused on his shoulder. He turned to her with watery eyes.

_"Um, well you know me Jeanne, always smiling. No matter what."_ Yoh turned back to the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. Before walking away from the others and outside, to stare at the sea once more. Jeanne turned to the group and shrugged before sitting down and holding onto Hao's hand.

_"Hao, maybe you should talk to him, he is you're brother after all."_

Hao sighed, rolling his eyes _"Babes.. I'm not a love guru, ask someone else.. Surely a woman is better then a man saying things to a man.. He won't open up to me.. Of all people.." _

Jeanne shot Hao a glare, to him, time had stopped and the air grew thicker. His heart got louder, and as fast as it all came back Hao was outside walking over to Yoh, taking in deep breathes trying to think of what he could say to help. He walked up beside Yoh and gave him the biggest cheesiest smile he could conjure. Yoh didn't smile, blink or move at all, he stood with the wind flickering about him, and his tea getting colder.

But before Hao could even make a sound Yoh was looking at him, still nothing being said until a small whimper of voice came from Yoh.

"_Hao.. W-will she ever.. Come back to me…"_

Hao looked to Yoh, almost in tears as well, he smiled and pulled Yoh in for a deep hug.

_"It doesn't matter if she does Yoh. You're still loved by us all, we're worried about you otouto… she isn't worth your tears.. She left you, Yoh.. I'm sure there are plenty of other women out there looking at you.. Go and get em' Yoh, maybe you'll feel better if you get back out in the world."_

Hao pulled away from Yoh and smiled, just to see his younger brothers tears falling at top speed, looking as though they were never going to end. Yoh gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. Before smashing his cup of tea down onto the grass. Hao pulled away quickly, his eyes were also starting to water up at the sight that stood in front of him.

_"H-Hao.. .thanks.."_ Yoh walked back into the house and up to his room, closing the door and locking it. He slid down the door his head in his hands, the sun rose and stretched across his bedroom floor, but all that could be heard in his quiet room. Was the crying that came from the Younger Asakura that lay on the floor in front of the door, in tears curled into a small ball.

Hao walked back into the house, wiping what tears had appeared when he saw Yoh. He sits down next to Jeanne and started to think about what he could do.

The night grew longer and Yoh was now sound asleep, dry tears on his face and eyes, still laying curled in a ball in front of his door. Dinner time came and everyone sat around the table in silence, until all silence was broken by no other then Horo and Ren fighting again.

"_Guys. Please" _Hao carried on playing with his food, looking at Horo and Ren.

_"I'm just saying.. Why does it always have to be Chinese when Yoh's out of commission.. It's been a week.. And he's still not alright.." _

_"Of course you don't know good food when it hits you, and no care in the world for others then yourself and you're appetite.." _

Horo shot a glare at Ren, and the smaller Chinese shaman smiled before carrying on eating. Silence fell upon the room. As the rest carried on eating. You could tell by some of their faces that they were thinking about Anna and worried about Yoh. But what could any of them do.. It was fate that had brought this upon Yoh and it was fate that would have to bring him out of it.

The sky darkened, and rain slowly fell from the dark clouds that mainly seemed to hover over the Funbari Inn. Yoh slowly lifted his head and made his way towards the small window that he and Anna had looked out of once before. His body was cold, and felt limp his eyes were bloodshot and felt as though they were burning. Thoughts of Anna flooded into his head, after all that they had been through. His true feelings for Anna had finally come forth.

Yoh took in a deep sigh closing his eyes and resting his forehead upon the cold window, as he looked out to the rainy scenery that lay before him he could fell the cold slowly fall into his body, and without hesitating or moving he allowed this cold feeling to seep through him. And for the rest of the night he didn't move from staring out that cold, rainy window. With only the memories of Anna left behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The others had washed and cleaned away all the cutlery, pots and pans of food. Everyone sat around the sitting room, watching the television, as the night grew silent and even more restless. Until the silence was broken.

Hao walked over to Horo and sat down beside him watching what he was playing on the PSP. He started to laugh and Horo looked up to him and quickly back to his game.

_"Hao.. What do you want? Can't you see I'm playing a game!" _

Hao smiled to Horo and let out a soft sigh before glancing over to Ren. Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face. _"Hey, is that Ren's PSP Horo?"_

_"Hm, Yeah it is why" _

Hao smiled and both the shamans started to look through all the cars that were on the game. They found a few cars that Ren had made and Hao starts to laugh, he passes the PSP back over to Horo and smiles looking Ren.

"_Hey, Ren is this the car that you designed?" Horo hands Ren the PSP and Ren nods slowly._

_"Of course. It's better then all of your's so it's obviously mine." _

Horo gave a small glare to Ren, sitting back against the chair and carrying on with the game, where as Ren got back to doing some math work. Hao took this opportunity to take advantage of the Tao's weak point.

Hao turns to Horo, whispering in his ear, but just loud enough that Ren could hear him.

_"Between you and I, I think that Ren's cars look pretty pathetic." _

Ren turned a glare at Hao and quickly picked up the closest thing that sat in front of him. Picking up the calculator with his left hand and forcefully throwing it towards Hao, the calculator had another course it wanted to take, instead of hitting Hao in the face, it smacked off Horo's head and bounced down to Hao's side. Without even knowing what happened, a laughter could be heard from Hao. And it didn't sound like it was ever going to stop.

Horo turned to Ren with tears in his eyes, upset.

_"Ren what was that for?" he said holding the top of his head "I didn't say anything about you." _

Ren suddenly started to blush and turned away quickly. _"It.. I mean.. you're big head was in the way.. If you hadn't such a huge head It would have been on target" _

Hao was now on the floor laughing as tears fell from his eyes _"You should have seen you're FACE Ren."_ He carried on laughing. Ren stood up, his fists clenched shut glancing at Horo now and then, before retreating to his room. Horo watched Ren leave and turned to the others confused, he looked down at the PSP and suddenly he felt a feeling for Ren that he never thought he would. He shook his head violently trying to get the thought out of his mind.

_"I'll.. Go and see how Ren is.. Besides I have his PSP" _

Horo stands up and walks over to Ren's room, he hesitated before knocking. And waited for a reply, but there wasn't one.

_"Hey… Ren you there?" _Horo knocked again. Hearing a small rustling.

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have your PSP.. Um.. Do you want it back?"_

The door sliding unlocked was heard from Ren's door, and slowly the door opened. Horo stepped in thinking about his feelings for Ren and blushed slightly before holding out the PSP.

_"Um.. Here!"_ Horo hands him the PSP and smiles, trying not to keep eye contact with him.

Ren looked to Horo confused and took a hold of the PSP. both their hands touching. A sudden feeling shot into Ren. What was he thinking, he couldn't feel anything but a small part of friendship towards the Ainu.. he couldn't 'Like' him, could he? Ren could feel a hot flush across his face, but to see the expression of realisation upon the Ainu's face of what Ren was feeling was the most embaressing that Ren could ever have thought. He quickly took the PSP from his grasp and shoved him out the door.

"_I'll see you tomorrow.. good night" _Ren slammed the door in Horo's face. leaving him confused on what had just happened. Horo shooke his head and steadily made his way back to his room for the rest of the night.


	2. The Kiss

Yoh sat up in his bed, glancing down at the empty space that la beside him, he could feel his eyes burning with tears. He closed his eyes tightly and clutched the blankets tightly. How could he not think about her. How was he meant to carry on with his cheerful self. There were so many problems that were flooding into his thoughts, Depression, anger, hatred all out numbering his happy, carefree thoughts that made him who he was. Was he going to lose himself. Who could he speak with.. Who would be able to help him.

He shook his head, and the moonlight slowly creped through his curtains, and across his bed. Clenching his eyes tightly, and burrowing his head into his knees, he cupped his hands over the back of his head, and cried. What more could he do without worrying the others. If he was to get out all his feelings alone, then when he was with the others he would be able to be more fake when talking with the others.

Outside of Yoh's door stood non other then Hao, he sighed, his hand hovering and hesitating on Yoh's door. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He could hear his otouto crying, the thought of these feelings in his never ending smiling brother, brought up something that Hao had never felt before meeting Yoh. He was worried and didn't know what to do.. The weight of the world lay upon him and Yoh's shoulders.. Yoh was supposed to be the leader.. He was meant to be the one who knew what went down and when to back off. But now because of his current situation, Yoh's feelings had been crushed, and everything that he once loved and cared about was gone. Hao gave a small sigh before turning away from Yoh's door and heading back into his room.

The Funbari Onsen was the quietest it had ever been that night. So many dark thoughts lay upon a few peoples minds, apart from one persons. Whose realisation of a certain person had made that stupid smile crawl upon his face..

Horo sat smiling up at his ceiling Kororo sat watching her master slightly confused and yet happy. What was Horo thinking, who was he thinking about. Horo sighed closing his eyes, he turned to his small spirit and tilted his head to the side smiling even more.

"_Kororo… What do you do, when you think you like someone, yet it's someone you shouldn't" _he smiled again, before it turned into a small frown, his fringe covered his eyes, and the atmosphere became colder.

Kororo looked to Horo, and shook her head, flying onto his head and hugging into him as much as she could. He gave a faint smile and the room turned back to normal. He turned onto his side pulling the covers more over him, thinking about that one person. Whom he thought of as a 'friend' and a 'lover' he let out a small sigh, _"Ren_" and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

The morning that followed, was cold and restless. Yoh sat at the kitchen table, he was holding a cup in his hand with cold tea. He had sat like that for the past half hour. He was looking out the window, with a serious look upon his face. Amidamaru sat at the opposite end of the room watching his master. Yoh sighed and looked back to the others who were all laughing and talking as normal in the kitchen, he gave a faint smile and closed his eyes, looking back down and in his cup.

"_Is that so, well.. Um.. I.. uh_" Horo tried to think of something that could insult Ren, but he just wanted to keep a conversation going, to hear Ren's voice, at least by annoying him this way Ren spent and used most of his time with Horo.

"_Exactly, it's highly likely that you would ever be able to do something as high classed as that" _Ren closed his eyes, giving his usual smug smile.

Hao shook his head glancing at Yoh and back to Jeanne, he whispered "_Babes, do you think.. That Yoh will ever be alright again?" _

Jeanne looked to Hao and smiled _"Are you worried Hao!_" He looked to Jeanne and gave a small sigh, he nodded and looked back at the TV screen. Jeanne gave a small giggle and took a hold of Hao's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

Horo sat down on his seat glancing at Ren now and then, he smiled picking up his controllers for his console and carried on playing 'need for speed: underground'

The atmosphere that appeared in the room when Yoh walked past to the bathroom, could not have been cut by even the strongest of knifes, everyone feel silent, from talking, laughing or even in the midst of a cough. Horo's face started to go blue as he held in his cough that he was in the midst of, he let out a gasp and coughed really loudly as Yoh entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. Ren looked to Horo and smiled before thinking about something they could do to help Yoh out more.

Ren stood up and headed into his room, Horo glanced to where Ren was and switched off his game quickly _"Um.. I have to wash Kororo!" _he sweat dropped, before smiling and walked away from the others, he walked over to Ren's room, and held his hand up, hesitating to knock. What was he thinking, he didn't truly know his feelings towards Ren, and who was to say that the Tao would even agree to the feelings, he would probably make fun of him or beat him in for even having a loving thought about him. Ren would probably take it offensively.

However whilst Horo was in this deep thought, he hadn't realised that Ren had already opened the door because subconsciously Horo had knocked, his face turned bright red as he stared straight into Ren's eyes. He gulps loudly, trying to open his mouth and speak but nothing came out. Until that voice, the voice that made living just that little bit better. Ren had spoken.

"_You idiot, why are you looking at me like that? What do you want?" _although it wasn't the most angelic of sayings.. Horo was still loving the fact that those eyes were concentrated on him, and those harsh sayings were the only ones that Ren would only use for him. Horo smiled closing his eyes and relaxing.

"_Ren, I just wanted to ask.. If I could play on your PSP again.. I can't stand the atmosphere that's there whenever Yoh walks into the room, I want to help the guy but I think leave him alone for now and then we should have a few words with him_"

Ren shook his head and turned from Horo allowing him to enter his neat and tidy room. Horo looked about amazed. However the turn of events that was about to happen was not expected by the two shaman neither of them, would have ever believed what happened next, would decided both their feelings and fates.

"_You idiot, I didn't need a huge story. All you needed to say was about the PSP" _

Horo followed after Ren to his bed side cabinet and picked up the PSP. Horo smiled and just as he moved closer to Ren his shoe was untied and he was standing on his lace with his other foot. There was silence in the house, and then a loud crash from upstairs. Ren lay on his bed, his eyes wide and confused on how he had ended up like this. Horo was now on top of the Tao and to both of their surprise, their lips were locked together.

Neither moved, and neither stopped. They sat staring into each others eyes until they heard Pirika shouting for them, with worry in her voice wondering what the loud crash was. Horo quickly leaped off of Ren blushing madly. Ren lay there, propping himself up with his elbows he looked to Horo, and also started to blush. Pirika walked into Ren's room and looked to them both she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, she shook her head and glared at them both.

"_Can't you two just play nice for once. Instead of always attacking and fighting each other, you had me worried"_

Horo looked to Ren and back to Pirika, he gave his usual goofey smile and shook his head his hands waving in front of him. He didn't know what to do or say.

"_Pirika, it's nothing like that.. Um" _

Ren sighed watching Horo trying to frantically resolve the matter. He sat up and looked to Pirika _"I slipped on my carpet and landed on my bed loudly. It's not like these things come with a silent switch." _He smiled and stood up. Horo looked back to Ren and smiled, looking back to Pirika. She just sighed, obviously not caring about what their stories was. She looked to them both

"_Fine, whatever" _she walked away from them and downstairs, leaving them alone again.

"_Ren.. I-" _Before Horo could carry on Ren's finger was resting gently upon Horo's lips. His eyes once again looking at his black gentle eyes, Ren blushed and nodded to Horo.

"_Horo, what happened was an accident.. Don't worry I won't tell anyone" _Horo looked to Ren upset, trying to hold in his true feelings, he just nodded and headed towards the door.

"_S-sorry I even bothered you Ren" _Horo hung his head low and walked out the room, and back to the others, he sat at the couch looking to the TV upset but just carried on playing his game

Ren watched Horo leave and closed his eyes tightly, clutching his fists. He had told the truth, hadn't he? It's what they both felt but.. Last night. He remembered feeling Horo's hand as he took back his PSP. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh, blushing a little thinking about his finger upon Horo's soft lips. He gritted his teeth. He was right, to say that to Horo, wasn't he? It was just a mistake, a major mistake. He pressed his finger onto his own lips, the finger he had pressed to Horo's a couple of minutes ago. He smiled thinking about the kiss.


End file.
